Break Me
by Bishounen Hunter Nezumi
Summary: Musashi learns just what it means to join Rocket Dan.


Break Me  
  
  
  
  
Not good enough.  
I'm not good enough for Rocket Dan. And yet this man says I have potential. How can I be not good enough but have potential? I just don't understand men sometimes.  
Alone in this room. It's too cold. It's too dark.  
I shouldn't complain, should I? I wonder what they're doing to Kojiro. They separated us days ago; I've never been away from him this long. We've always been together, no matter what. They'd better not do anything to him...  
An image appears on the wall from out of nowhere. An image of my father. Where did that come from? It appears to come toward me, as menacing as he's always been. I cower to the far wall, but another scene starts behind me. Kojiro kissing some other girl...then closing in for more. Suddenly men from my past surround me...closing in for the same.  
The voices begin as more haunting scenes scatter around me. Voices from my past that taunt me, mixed with Kojiro sneering at me, calling me a weak, pathetic little girl.   
I take as much of this as I can stand before screaming and passing out on the ground.  
  
The process repeats itself day after day. After I awaken, each day they ask me how I'm feeling. I tell them I'm miserable, they jot down notes and throw me back in. I am left alone in that horrid dark room with my past and probable future hitting me full force, until I can't take it anymore. The scenes of Kojiro taunting me and being with another girl hurt me the most. But, I soon realize, the pain gets less and less and I can stand more and more. Even Kojiro...I've begun to harbor a hatred toward him. After I've trusted him so long...I know these visions intensify each day, but somehow I can't care anymore.   
I've HAD it. It comes back with a vengeance today, and I don't care. I the sadness and fear I once felt towards these dreams is gone, replaced only by hatred.   
I strike at my father who comes toward me. My wrist snaps painfully, but I don't stop. I hit every image that dares to appear before me; the ones of Kojiro I hit the most. I yell back at the voices, my own voice stronger than I ever thought it could be. I'm a new person. The old Musashi is dead. I am stronger as a whole.   
When you're strong, nothing can hurt you.  
  
"How are you feeling, Musashi?"  
"Fuck you," I mutter and deck the doctor out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm grateful to have been accepted into Rocket Dan. Sure, it's been a trial basis, but I've caught so many Pokemon in the past two weeks they're sure to let me in. I only wonder what happened to Musashi...did she make it in as well?  
The boss has called me in to get my partner...so I suppose I'm in, right? Maybe Musashi will be my partner..? Nah, I couldn't be that lucky. I'll probably get one of the other recruits. Most of them are mean, though. Calling me a little girl...hmph.  
I open the door, and I'm surprised to see Musashi sitting inside. She looks good; she's already got a white uniform. I think I liked her hair better down, but if she wants to wear it out to the side I have no problem with it. But...something's different about her...  
"This is your new partner," the boss explains. I smile. What luck!  
I give her a hug, but draw back quickly, a hand to my face. She slapped me?! What did she slap me for?! What did I do?  
...Her eyes. I'm positive they weren't like that when I left her. So cold, so empty...  
This isn't my Musashi.   
  
  
  
Break Me Shake Me   
  
  
By Savage Garden  
Lyrics Edited by Musashi  
  
  
I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
you moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
So you're the kind who deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Break me shake me hate me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
Break me 


End file.
